


house-hunting in Okinawa

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus made a second trip to Japan. This time, holiday house-hunting in Okinawa.





	house-hunting in Okinawa

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Magnus and Alec went on a rendezvous to Okinawa.  
  
After a few drinks and stolen kisses at a seaside bar, Alec checked his watch saying, “It’s almost time”.  
  
Following behind, Magnus asked, “how far is it?”  
  
“Only about 20mins if we don’t get lost”.  
  
“Don't get us lost, Alexander or I'll― ”, Magnus threatened, pinching Alec on his ass.  
  
Alec squirmed and chuckled while he asked, “would it be better to get the one or the two bedroom?”.  
  
It was mid-winter in Japan, but being Okinawa, the wind was chilly instead of cold and the smell of the ocean made it seem like they were holidaying in summer.  
  
But apparently;  
  
They’re about to buy a house - a holiday home.   
  
“Maybe the two bedroom”, answered Magnus, “just in case”.  
  
“What do you mean by,  _just in case_? Do you plan on something happening?”  
  
“Of course", Magnus answered. "I'm gonna make babies with you”.  
  
Alec laughed, “well give it your best try”.   
  
Well, they didn't get lost and before long, they found the house and met up with the real estate agent.  
  
“It looks just like in the pamphlet”, Alec pointed out, deeply satisfied.  
  
It was a huge house on a hill with a view of the ocean. Alec saw himself passing peaceful days in the tatami mat room watching Magnus watching him, and Magnus saw himself reading in the hammock hanging on the verandah with Alec snug beside him.  
  
“So?” Alec asked, when they’d both somewhat calmed down from their excitement.  
  
“Should we do it?” Magnus returned.  
  
They were on the bed that would come with the house. Both already relaxed like the place had already become their home. Magnus’s face was the picture of happiness and Alec felt like he could just up and run away to the ends of earth with Magnus snug in his pocket - if only he could fit himhim there.  
  
“Stop staring” Magnus chuckled, this time poking Alec with his toes while his face burned red like the seaside sunset.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You make me dizzy”.  
  
Alec laughed.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Magnus asked, rolling over with his back to look Alec straight in the eyes.  
  
“I’m looking forward to it”, Alec told him, showing a thumbs-up to the real estate agent.  
  
“Forward to what exactly?” Magnus asked, blowing a kiss to Alec.  
  
So then Alec rolled over and settled by Magnus’s side. “My crazy life with you”.  
  
Magnus laughed, “Yeah, me too”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

 


End file.
